Aprovechados
by Black Sweet
Summary: Los "amigos" de Sora le hicieron algo muy malo a ella...sufrió tanto que ahora busca venganza.."Cada uno pagara". Ahora cada uno de ellos sufrirá lo que ella sufrió y no habrá vuelta atrás.TaioraxSorato
1. El Inicio

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Hoy me sentí sola de nuevo, _

_sentía__ miedo,_

_miedo a quedarme sola para s__**iempre,**__  
_

_miedo a esa sensación que tengo todo el tiempo._

Estaba sola de nuevo, en su cuarto, su madre había salido y su padre estaba en un viaje de trabajo. ¿Por qué estaba sola? Buena pregunta, su conciencia se la hacia a cada rato solo para castigarla, quería ignorar esa pregunta pero era imposible, trataba de distraerse la verdad ya había intentando de todo pero luego todos los recuerdos le venían a la mente sin que ella quisiese.

Estaba SOLA…de nuevo ya había sentido esta sensación antes pero no le afectaba tanto como ahora, sabia que había sido su culpa aun que otros le digieran que no había sido la culpa de ella…simplemente.

_Se me han ido esas ganas de vivir,_

_esas ganas de __**sentir**__, de salir a fuera_

_y reír como nunca en la vida._

Sabia que podía llamar a esas personas que se hacían llama "amigos" pero la verdad no tenia uno…nunca tuvo uno tal vez…antes si ahora no. Todavía recordaba cuando iba a salir con sus amigos…no perdón sus ex-amigos, en las tardes después del colegio, a esa pequeña heladería, la cual era pequeña, cómoda, colorida y hacia sentir bien a cualquiera que entrase. En esa heladería tenían un millón de recuerdos felices tanto como tristes, mas felices que tristes, se recordó cuando a todos les tocaba pagar mas de lo normal ya que Davis y Tai se comían hasta no poder mas, pero al final todo todos se terminaban riendo de los dolores de estomago de Tai y Davis principalmente de sus emociones al comprobar que tenían un dolor estomacal. Ahora todo era diferente esos recuerdos le traían dolor, le repugnaban, le hacían sentir rencor y odio hacia todos ellos.

_Extraño esos viejos tiempos,_

_cuando me sentía libre d hacer lo que quisiera,_

_sin importar las __**consecuencias**, porque sabia lo que hacia _

_y lo que quería..._

Aunque siendo sincera a veces extrañaba sentirse libre haciendo lo que quisiera sin importar lo que la gente le decía por que sabia que hacia lo correcto aun que a los demás no les parecía pensó que siempre tendría a sus "amigos". Que tonta se sentía ahora pensando eso que SIEMPRE los iba a tener ahí para ella sin darse cuenta que todo termina algún día, uno nunca sabe cuando pero todo se acaba, termina, se rompe sin uno darse cuenta o tal ves a veces sin saber el por que.

_Ahora toda ha cambiado, _

_me siento en un __**abismo**_

_en el cual no logro salir_

_y del cual no estoy segura de quererme ir..._

Ahora bruscamente la habían bajado de esa nube en que vivía. Se dio cuenta de que la gente se aprovecho de su bondad, de su inocencia, de su amistad incondicional, de todo. Sin darse cuenta de que ella siempre salía perdiendo cada vez mas, sin darse cuenta que la gente comenzaba a comentar cosas sin sentido sobre ella y hasta sus propios "amigos" empezaban a creer en esos rumores. Pero ahora se decía a si misma: _Nada pierdo si nada apuesto_. Hubiera querido tener ese pensamiento antes de apostarlo todo de darlo todo cada parte de ella, de perder todo…TODO.

_Porque para mi, aveces la soledad_

_es mi compañera, mi dulce amiga,_

_la que __**jamás**__ me decepcionara_

_y que nunca se ira,_

_a menos que yo le de la oportunidad._

Había perdido todo lo que tenia la confianza de sus padres, la buena imagen que tenia ante toda la escuela, la amistada de sus amigos…lo único que le quedaba era su dignidad y su soledad. Si tan solo supieran que todo lo perdió por haber sido una buena amiga, haber tratado de hacer lo mejor para todos, pero nunca, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de algo: _No puedes complacer a todo mundo. _Hubiera querido haber aprendido eso antes, pero ahora eso no importaba esas personas no eran sus amigos eran unas hipócritas que habían escuchado todo lo que el mundo decía y nunca la escucharon lo que ella tenia que decir, según ellos la perdonaban por sus supuestos errores pero nunca la escucharon, hubiera querido que sus supuestos amigos hubieran pensado en todo lo que ella hizo por ellos, por cada uno de ellos, pero ahora era tarde muy tarde. Sus padres la creían ahora una niña rebelde la excluían de todo evento familiar poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de cómo eran las cosas y que nunca quiso ver, no, no era una pesimista o negativa…simplemente era realista. S,i tal ves no pudo complacer ni a la mitad de las personas que la rodeaban, tal vez perdió todo…pero se quedaba con su dignidad y su soledad esos dos factores JAMAS la abandonarían. De ahora en adelante esos dos factores serian como sus amigos por toda la vida, y a ellos jamás los perdería de vista, sabia que ahora en adelante ellos estarían con ella.

_Tal vez sea mejor así..._

_quedarme yo con mi soledad_

_y alejarme por un minuto de..._

_la __**realidad**__._

Pero pensándolo bien…era mejor así…claro hubiera querido darse cuenta de todo eso antes de darlo todo…ellos solo la utilizaron…fueron unos aprovechado sin compasión, sentimientos y no le quisieron otorgar ni una migaja de su lastima. Pero de ahora en adelante se las cobraría todas, poco a poco, sin compasión, no mostraría ni sentimientos ni lastima, tal como lo hicieron ellos con ella.

Fue a la cocina, agarro un cuchillo, lentamente los paso por su brazo haciendo brotar de él un hilo de sangra, por ultimo lavo el cuchillo, se dejo caer en el sofá…el dolor pronto pasaría, luego de unos minutos se levanto, cubrió la herida poniéndose una camisa con mangas y salió de la casa, disfrutaría de la poca noche que le quedaba.

_Todos la pagarán_- se dijo a si misma antes de salir de su casa.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, como ven este poema me pertenece y también esta en mi profile. Espero que les haya gustado en verdad me inspire en varios fragmentos de mi vida, pronto veremos mas de todo lo que los "amigos" de Sora le hicieron y el porque trae tanto rencor hacia cada uno de ellos.**

**¿Qué le hicieron los digi- elegidos a Sora?**

**¿Decidirá hacerles algo a cada uno de ellos?**

**¿si lo hace, como les hará pagar?**

**Bueno algunas de estas preguntas tal vez la sepan en el otro cap.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**BESOS!**

**Saludos!**


	2. Preparandose

**Bueno y aquí estoy de nuevo, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que a uno que a otros les ha dejado con intriga pero no se preocupen que poco a poco se darán dando las cosas.**

**Espero que les guste.**

_Todos la pagarán_- se dijo a si misma antes de salir de su casa.

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, no podía recordar nada, simplemente su mente estaba en blanco y se sentía mareada. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que estaba en una habitación la cual no se parecía en nada al de ella, al contrario era blanco no había nada, simplemente ella en una cama junto a unas maquinas conectadas a ella y una bata, la cual traía puesta; una bata o maquinas conectadas a ella no era lo que se esperaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?- se dijo a sí misma.

-Hija, al fin despertaste- dijo una voz a su lado, sin duda era la de su madre jamás la confundiría.

-Mamá ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Sora tratando de levantarse pero le era imposible ya que le dolía intentarlo.

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces podrías lastimarte- dijo su madre mientras se levantaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Mamá ¿me estas preocupando que sucedió?- dijo Sora mientras empezaba a observar a su madre, la cual se veía terriblemente cansada, con ojos hinchado posiblemente de tanto llorar, pálida y sobre todo triste.

-¡No, no, no, no, no!- decía Sora mientras empezaba a patalear sin control y miradas se dirigían a sus muñecas las cual estaban vendadas.

-Hija, cálmate esto se puede arreglar-decía su madre mientras apretaba un botón que estaba cerca de la camilla para llamar a la enfermera

En cuanto esta llego trato de hacer dormir a Sora inyectándole una jeringa, pero ya que esta no se dejaba tuvieron que llamar a más personas. Cuando se lograron inyectársela todo lo ocurrido pasó rápidamente por la mente de la pelirroja.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Era el ultimo día de escuela, pasarían dos mese para volver a tener clases y uno que otras personas se volviesen a encontrar. Si, pronto Sora formaría a ser parte del noveno grado y seria más independiente, conocería a nuevos compañeros, a nuevos maestros posiblemente y tal vez renovaban una que otra parte del colegio. Pero nada ni nadie le cambiaría el sentimiento que llevaba y llevo hace mucho tiempo dentro de ella, cumpliría su promesa pronto y sabia que no se arrepentiría, esa idea nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza, tal como a __**ellos**__._

_-Buenos días Sora-dijo un chico pelinegro con ojos verdes, alto, y guapo- sabes me preguntaba si tal vez… tu ¿quisieras hacerme un favor?- le dijo mientras le susurraba al oído._

_-Takenouchi para ti y desaparece-le dijo Sora mientras le daba un empujón._

_Jajajaja sabes que solo bromeo-dijo este mientras se iba._

* * *

_Sora corrió hacia el baño apartándose a todo al que se le ponía enfrente. Cuando llego este estaba vació mejor para ella ya que sin perder más tiempo cerró con seguro una puerta del baño. Dejo su mochila en el piso y empezó a quitarse la camisa con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse, al quitársela salió del baño solo con el sujetador y se vio la espalda: estaba toda morada de tantos golpes y en el escote tenia un círculo el cual le habían echo con un cigarrillo; aun le dolía pero tenía que aguantarse. Se coloco un poco de crema para que por lo menos evitase en el futuro las cicatrices, aun que sabia que siempre recordaría lo que paso. Antes de que sonase la campana se puso su camisa del colegio y salió del baño para irse a clase._

* * *

_Cuando llego esta estaba vacía, como siempre ella era la primera en llegar al salón y no le molestaba para nada, así podía relajarse, técnicamente estando sola en el salón era su único lugar seguro._

_No percibió que alguien llego hasta que escucho:_

_Buenos días Sora-dijo un chico alto con cabellera desordenada y con ojos color café._

_-Buenos días Tai-dijo Sora con desgana._

_Wow, alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama-dijo este mientras le tocaba el hombro._

_-¡Ah! No seas idiota-le dijo Sora mientras apartaba la mano de este con un manotazo._

_-Sora ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Tai muy preocupado, al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta siguió hablando- ¿Qué te parece si yo te cuento por que vine temprano y tu me cuentas que sucedió?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado._

_-Si, como si te importara lo que me suceda-susurro Sora para si misma._

_-Vine temprano por que quería verme con Mimi-dijo Tai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-(Suspiro) Bueno yo, la verdad es que fue una noche muy dura para mi por que mi papá…bueno, el no llego en muy buen estado y estaba ebrio y él trato que golpear a…-pero Sora no termino ya que alguien llamo a Tai._

_-Tai, ya llegue vámonos-dijo una peli-rosa en la entrada de la puerta._

_-Mimi es… yo…-Trataba de explicar Tai, pero al parecer no podía ya que en los ojos de Mimi se podía ver el enojo claramente._

_-Ah, lo siento no te había visto Sora, ¿Cómo te va?-dijo Mimi hipócritamente, mostrando una sonrisa falsa y entrando al salón._

_-Mejor que a ti eso es seguro-mintió Sora._

_-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?-dijo Mimi acercándose._

_-Oh vamos, tu bien sabes-dijo Sora fingiendo una sonrisa._

_-Mmm…pues la verdad no creo que los rumores que corren de ti te hagan mejor que mi-dijo Mimi entrando en el juego que Sora había empezado._

_-Pues por lo menos me alegro no ser la que los anda repartiendo como otras personas las cuales me hacen pensar que no tienen vida y se la pasan metiéndose donde no les llaman, inventado cosas y cometiendo cualquier estupideces para llamar la atención. Como tu- dijo Sora haciendo hervir a Mimi._

_-Mira zorra estúpida a mi no me hables así, tienes retraso mental por que me estoy cansando de decirte que yo no fui-dijo Mimi de lo mas enojada._

_-A mi no me andes llamando por tu apodo imbécil y fíjate que no es que tenga retraso mental es que soy mucho mas inteligente de lo que piensas, yo no soy la que sobrevive con un neurona en la cabeza-le dijo Sora mientras con la punta del dedo le tocaba la frente a Mimi._

_Y esto colmo a Mimi mucho y sin que nadie lo viese venir Mimi empujo a Sora contra la pared, lo cual le dolió mucho a Sora y sintió como si le atravesasen agujas por toda la espalda; Sora sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una cachetada Mimi y antes de que Mimi le devolviera la cachetada Tai la sostuvo._

_-Matt, ayúdame-dijo Tai al ver como Yamato entraba al salón_

_-Sora cálmate-le dijo este mientras agarraba a Sora._

_-Suéltame idiota, le pateare la cara hasta que me canse-le dijo Sora tratando de soltarse._

_-Hey Sora me contaron que Namizake te pidió un pequeño no me sorprendería que hayas aceptado-le dijo Mimi aun con Tai sosteniéndola._

_-Tranquila no soy como tu, ya que me contaron que estabas cerca de cumplir tu sueño como cantante de cuarta, pero al parecer tuviste que…-dijo Sora mientras veía en los ojos de Mimi enojo._

_-¡Ya basta!-dijo Yamato- No digas estupideces Sora, vámonos-dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo fuertemente y la sacaba del salón dejando a Tai y a Mimi solos._

* * *

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le dijo Yamato acorralándola contra la pared._

_-Déjame, yo solo me estaba defendiendo-le dijo Sora mientras trataba de apartarlo ya que le dolían los moretones._

_-Ah, si pues te recomiendo que a la otra lo hagas con más decencia-le dijo Yamato furioso._

_-Ja, lo siento pero no es mi culpa que nadie le diga las verdades y tu bien sabes a que me refiero-le dijo Sora mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

_-Oh, vamos admite que lo único que intentas llamar mi atención-le dijo Yamato mientras le tomaba de la barbilla y la miraba con ojos coquetos._

_-(Suspiro) Como que te cuesta entender que tú no eres el centro del mundo ¿no?-le dijo Sora con una sonrisa- Eres la persona más orgulloso, insensible y egoísta que eh conocido y sin duda el más idiota- dijo antes de que se soltase y se fuese de ahí._

* * *

_-Tai-dijo Sora viendo salir de la última clase._

_-Sora-dijo Tai viéndola con ojos tristes._

_-Eh, siento mucho que tuvieras que presenciar eso pero…-dijo Sora mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida._

_-Basta, ya no-dijo Tai interrumpiéndola la- Mimi me conto todo, y la verdad veo muy injusto que hagas todo esto por que crees que la culpa la tiene ella, y ella no tiene la culpa de…la reputación que te has ganado-le dijo Tai mientras mantenía una mirada seria._

_-¿Cómo, prefieres creerle a Mimi que a mi? Tai, tu sabes que yo jamás te mentiría, ella es la que miente, te esta controlando ¿Qué no lo vez? Ella te esta segando, ella y Yamato tratan de ponerte en mi contra, todos tratan, pero hay que demostrarles que no nos van a separar jamás-dijo Sora con ojos de esperanza, esperando comprensión._

_Siempre hay una primera vez, y yo sé que ella __**JAMÁS**__ me mentiría, yo lo sé y los siento, no veo el por que ella inventaría todo esto, ni me haría algún mal y menos que ellos nos traten de separar.- Dijo Tai dándose la vuelta para irse._

_-Tai, me voy de viaje, y quizás no vuelva en un par de años-dijo Sora esperando que esto ayudara un poco._

_-Sora….yo- le dijo Tai mientras se giraba para verla- yo…te deseo buen viaje-le dijo antes de irse lo mas pronto posible dejando a Sora sola._

_-Pues yo ahora te deseo lo peor, te deseo que Mimi te haga mierda el corazón y que te des cuenta como fue todo, y créeme que yo no te prestare mi hombro cuando eso pase-pensó Sora mientras finas lagrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro, pero luego rápidamente se las quito- Jamás ya nadie me vera llorar por algo o alguien que no valga la pena- se dijo a si misma antes d irse._

* * *

_Sora se encamino hacia la casa sin distraerse ni un poco, cuando llego a esta no se extraño al verla vacía seguramente su madre estaba dando clases y su padre estaba haciendo uno que otros mandados, pero a pesar de todo la casa estaba vacía a excepción de las cajas que estaban en el piso._

_De su mochila saco un estilete, tiro su mochila a un lado y se fue directamente al baño. Lagrimas bajaban por su rostro hasta tocar el piso, sabia lo que seguía a continuación: se quitaría un peso de encima y se los quitaría a los demás, ya no seria un estorbo para su familia o la sociedad, estaba cansada de estar sola, de ser ignorada, de que jugaran con ella una y otra y otra vez, pero hasta aquí llego su paciencia y… su vida._

_Paso el estilete por una de sus muñecas y luego por la otra, en menos de un minuto empezó a sentir frio, se sentía mareada y sentía que ya no le daba mas el cuerpo, llego a oír voces pero no pudo descifrar quienes eran ya que todo le daba vueltas y lo ultimo que pudo llegar a sentir fue el piso contra su cuerpo._

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

Cuando se despertó de nuevo vio que a su lado ya no había nadie simplemente ella, sola como se estaba acostumbrando a estar.

Sin previo aviso su madre entro a la habitación y luego de sobarle el cabello con delicadeza le pregunto- Hija dijo el doctor que mañana mismo te darían de alta, ¿te gustaría que llamemos a tus amigos para que te vengan a visitar? Ya que no les hemos dicho nada aun, por que es tu decisión su deseas que ellos se enteren o ¿prefieres irnos ya de viaje?- le decía con ojos de lastima.

-Mamá no me veas así, y no, no quiero que los llames no iremos de aquí en cuanto me den de alta mañana… y mamá quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿hace cuanto que estoy aquí?- le pregunto Sora con una mirada perdida.

-Pero…Sora ¿estas segura tal vez…no sé decirles que aun sigues aquí y que te hagan una despedida?- decía su madre aun nerviosa por todo lo que había sucedido.

-Mamá…basta por favor… solo déjame sola, quiero pensar y contigo adentro me es imposible-le dijo Sora seriamente, con esta petición su madre no se pudo negar y se fue dejándola sola.

-(Suspiro) Esto ya ah cruzado el limite, ahora es mi turno de cruzarlo, solo esperen un par de años tal vez y verán cuanto se empiezan a dañar el uno al otro poco a poco sentirán lo que yo sentía y seguiremos viendo si serán tan estúpidos, ilusos o unidos como antes.- se dijo Sora a si misma, prometiéndose que se vengaría de cada uno de ellos… aun que pensándolo bien solo habrían dos personas que se salvarían de esto: Izzy y Joe, ellos jamás le hicieron algo malo simplemente Joe estaba de viaje al igual que Izzy así que desgraciadamente ellos no sufrirían. Pero pobres de los demás… ya quería ver sus caras cuando ella se vengara, quería verlos sufrir, retorcerse de dolor, ver derramarlos hasta la ultima gota de lagrima, que rogaran por perdón hasta que ella se cansare de escucharlos pero sobre todo quería ver como minuto a minuto se destrozarían entre ellos, ¿Quién diría que hasta Tk y Kari formarían parte de esto?- se dijo a si misma dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero que disfruten cada segundo de sus vidas por que créanme que los otros no serán nada felices, que aprovechen a quien tienen a su lado por que al día siguiente ¿Quién sabe si seguirá ahí? - pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Bueno… espero que les haya gustado. Así que Sora va enserio, solo les pido un favor, se que aquí Mimi se ve como la mala pero no me malinterpreten, nada que ver todos son victimas de un malentendido así que espero no saquemos conclusiones hasta saber lo que sucede. Aprovecho para pedir disculpas a aquellas personas que no entendieron al poema en el cap. anterior, así que aquí les va de nuevo:**

_Hoy me sentí sola de nuevo, _

_Sentía miedo,_

_Miedo a quedarme sola para __**siempre**__..._

_Miedo a esa sensación que tengo todo el tiempo._

_Se me han ido esas ganas de vivir...,_

_Esas ganas de __**sentir**__, de salir a fuera_

_Y reír como nunca en la vida._

_Extraño esos viejos tiempos,_

_Cuando me sentía libre d hacer lo que quisiera,_

_Sin importar las __**consecuencias**__, porque sabia lo que hacia _

_Y lo que quería..._

_Ahora toda ha cambiado, _

_Me siento en un __**abismo**_

_En el cual no logro salir_

_Y del cual no estoy segura de quererme ir..._

_Porque para mi, aveces la soledad_

_es mi compañera, mi dulce amiga,_

_La que __**jamás**__ me decepcionara_

_Y que nunca se ira,_

_A menos que yo le de la oportunidad..._

_...Tal vez sea mejor así..._

_Quedarme yo con mi soledad_

_Y alejarme por un minuto de..._

_La __**realidad**__... _

_**Escrito por...: mí**_

**Jajajajajaja nos leemos pronto.**

**Saludos!**

**Besos!**


	3. El Regreso

**Bueno y aquí estoy de nuevo, siento mucho a demora, la verdad nada se me había venido a la mente sobre esta historia y no quería escribir algo que luego me arrepentiría y fuera muy aburrido o de su desagrado. Bueno en fin espero que les guste este capítulo, de paso les quería agradecer por su apoyo y aliento para seguir continuando esta historia.**

**NI DIGIMON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENENCEN.**

* * *

Estaba más que emocionada por regresar al colegio que un día tanto adore y tantos recuerdos me traían, ahora estaba en Estados Unidos, más que lista para regresar a mi tan "amado" hogar y ver a esas personas tan despreciables que un día llame _familia._ Aunque por parte me daban tanta lastima, me preguntaba aun como podían llamarse así si ni siquiera conocían el gran significado de esa palabra. Me quite esos pensamientos tan absurdos y mejor me puse a pensar cual serían sus expresiones al verme de regreso, tal vez de sorpresa y una que otra mirada de odio, pero más que nada sabía que no era lo mismo imaginarlo que la satisfacción que seria al verlo con sus propios ojos.

Sin más rodeos agarre mis maletas, cerré la puerta y le puse llave, salí del edificio no sin antes despedirme del portero y entregarle las llaves al administrador del hotel. Directamente fui al aeropuerto donde me esperaba el avión que muy pronto me llevaría a ver a mis tan preciadas victimas.

* * *

**Tk's Pov**

Aun no podía creer que un nuevo año escolar venia empezando. Estos dos años habían pasado con tanta lentitud que era absurdo pensar como ahora, en menos de un minuto, los dos años pasaban con tanta rapidez por mi cabeza.

Es que simplemente estaba tan feliz que no me podía quejar absolutamente de nada. Tenía un hermano ejemplar, una familia que aun separada siempre se mantenía unida, unos amigos fieles y leales y sobre todo una novia extraordinaria que no sabía como cabía tanta felicidad en mi. Aun que de vez en cuando esa felicidad se iba cuando me ponía a pensar en una chica la cual había cambiado mi modo de vida desde el momento en que la conocí, ella era como ninguna y a pesar de tener muchos problemas siempre estaba ahí para todos, desgraciadamente se había marchado hace dos años y nadie sabía nada de ella, y lo que más me mantenía curioso es darme cuenta que a tres personas que un día fueron tan allegados a ella, ahora, cada vez que escuchaban su nombre parecía como si hubiese dicho algo malo o como si algo les desconcertara el solo hecho de pensar en ella.

Cuando llegue al colegio vi que mis amigos ya se habían reunido y estaban charlando animadamente. Me acerque a ellos saludándolos mientras me ponía al lado de mi querida novia Kari, ella era la razón por la cual me despertaba cada mañana. Mire al cielo mientras suspiraba y luego sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kari con ojos de preocupación haciendo que todos me miraran esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo es que… Sora- dije mientras tratando de explicar lo sucedido; mi cabeza se movió hacia otra dirección y podría haber jurado haberla visto entre la multitud de alumnos.

-Tk, ya hemos tenido esta plática un millón de veces, sabes que ella se fue y jamás volverá- dijo mi hermano con un tono de voz tan frío que me sorprendió ya que pocas veces hablaba de esa manera.

-Pero la acabo de ver- dije mientras con un dedo apuntaba hacia la dirección donde la había visto, pero al parecer esta había desaparecido ya que no estaba donde la había visto.

-Ahí no hay nada, de seguro es tu imaginación- dijo Mimi mientras veía hacia el suelo como si estuviese incomoda.

-Sé que es ella...- dije mientras empezaba a caminar para irla a buscar.

-Basta, ya es hora de que madures y entiendas que si ella decidió irse sin decir nada es porque no le importamos- dijo Tai con los ojos distantes y su mirada hacia otra dirección.

-Lo mejor sería ir a ver, digo para quitarnos la duda- dijo Kari mientras me sonreía, ella siempre me apoyaba aun en mis más grandes locura. Desafortunadamente luego de esas palabra la campana sonó.

-Sera mejor irnos si no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Matt mientras cada uno tomaba su camino.

-Tranquilo tengo el presentimiento de que ella volverá- dijo Kari mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos a clase.

**Fin de Tk's Pov**

* * *

**Sora's Pov**

Por fin había visto a esos ilusos. Al principio note que ninguno de ellos me vio pero luego Tk poso su mirada en mí y vi sorpresa en sus ojos. Obviamente sabía que alertaría a los demás así que me fui de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Para mi suerte toco la campana y lo primero que hice fue irme hacia la oficina del director donde me entregaron mi horario de clases y el número de mi casillero (o locker como quieran llamarlo) junto con unos cuantos libros que me ayudarían en mis clases. Me asome a la puerta del aula y para mi fortuna vi al cretino de Ishida y al traicionero de Yagami. Al parecer el profesor noto mi presencia ya que me pido que pasara enfrente.

-Tú has de ser la nueva alumna ¿No?- dijo con una voz muy amigable mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.- Bueno en ese caso puedes presentarte- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para yo estar en frente de la clase.

-Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, nací en Odaiba pero me fui un par de años a Estados Unidos- dije mientras escuchaba murmullos de la mayoría de alumnos, ya que como antes había estado en este colegio me imagine que los murmullos venían de las personas con quien tuve clases hace dos años y al parecer me recordaban.- Ah y por cierto espero que nos llevemos _muy bien_. – dije mientras quedaba viendo fijamente a Yamato y Yagami.

-Muy bien, ahora que tal si te sientas al lado de la señorita Yukie- dijo el profesor mientras la niña de cabello negro y ojos marrones levantaba su mano. Fui directamente hacia mi asiento no sin antes notar las miradas de mis ex-amigos posándose sobre mí.

-Las clases fueron de los más común como siempre los maestros se presentaban y cada alumno también. En cada clases que tuvimos y en esos pocos minutos que siempre daban los maestros para que cada alumnos se colara con los demás, ninguno de ellos dos fue hacia mí, pude sentir sus miradas sobre mí y escuchar unos que otros murmullos que venían de parte de ellos pero ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor para acercarme, claro serían unos sinvergüenzas si se acercaran después de todo lo que me hicieron pasar.

Cuando toco el timbre para el receso, cada alumno se fue directamente a la cafetería o simplemente a otro lugar dejándonos a nosotros tres solos. Sin miedo pose mi mirada hacia ellos dándome cuenta de que ellos ya la tenían en mí. El salón estaba en silencio, nada se escuchaba, solamente algunas voces en los pasillos, pero aparte de eso el silencio que reinaba en el salón llego a ser de lo más tenso, ninguno de nosotros hablaba, todo lo que se tenía que decir al parecer se decía con las miradas. Ninguno de nosotros desviaba la mirada…

-Taichi Yagami, llevo cinco minutos esperándote y tú no llegas- dijo una voz chillona y la vez molesta la cual se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, sin duda era la voz de Tachikawa, era una voz inconfundible.

-Mimi, ya llego, ahora vete- dijo Yagami sin quitarme la mirada de encima y yo también a él, sin duda me di cuenta que Tachikawa no me distinguían ya que yo le daba la espalda si no ya hubiese hecho un tremendo espectáculo.

-Tai, ¡No me puedes dejar plantada en el receso!- dijo la supuesta princesita del colegio ya con voz enojada- ¿¡Y quien es esta!- dijo de lo más encolerizada mientras yo me daba la vuelta para encararla. Disfrute sus expresión, no sé si fue la mueca que hizo en ese momento o fue el miedo y la confusión que mostraban sus ojos, pero sin duda no tenía precio.

-So-sora…?- dijo Tachikawa mientras abría los ojos como plato y su piel llegaba a estar pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Parpadeo varias veces para verificar que era verdad y que no era una ilusión.

-¿Para qué volviste?- oí decir a Ishida, podía inventarle una y mil escusas y estaba más que segura que me la creerían, sin embargo preferí guardar silencio. El salón de nuevo volvió a estar en silencio, todos esperando una respuesta mía.

Empezaba El Acto…

_-Los perdono_- dije mientras veía la cara de los tres sorprendidos- me imagino como se han de sentir, tal vez una que otra noche pensaran en lo mal que me trataron y tal vez de vez en cuando su conciencia les atormente, así que _los perdono_, sé que tal vez no me crean o no entiendan la razón del por qué lo hago, simplemente _no quiero vivir con resentimiento en mi corazón, quiero estar en paz conmigo y con ustedes_, cada uno sabe lo que me hizo y aun así, no lo mencionare ya que he perdonado y olvidado, sé que tal vez nada vaya a ser como antes, y la verdad no lo espero, simplemente quería dejar su mente tranquila, su conciencia tranquila, _yo los_ _perdono_…

De nuevo la clase quedo en silencio y nadie hablo, levante la vista para ver las expresiones de sus rostros y puede ver en sus ojos confusión. Suspire y cerré los ojos hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome…

-Sora… Yo… Lo siento fui un pésimo amigo, y de verdad nunca fue mi intención herirte ni perderte, gracias por tener un gran corazón y perdonarnos- abrí los ojos y vi a Yagami, o bueno parte de él ya que mi cabeza estaba en su pecho mientras me abrazaba y tocaba mi cabello. La verdad sentí repugnancia cuando sus dedos tocaron mi cabello pero sabía que si quería que me plan se llevara a la perfección debía soportar cada contacto físico con todos esos animales.

Cuando Yagami dejo de abrazarme Tachikawa se acerco- Sora perdóname todo el daño que te cause, de verdad no era mi intención, yo… solo era una inmadura en ese tiempo- _y hasta ahora sigues así y le agregaste la palabra patética a una de tus características_- pensé.

Luego vino Ishida y con una de sus sonrisas coquetas me dijo- Bueno diría algo pero al parecer todos ya se robaron lo que iba decir, lo siento- finalizo mientras me envolvía en un abrazo.

-Bueno, me alegro que ya todo este bien, si me permiten ya vuelvo, nos vemos en el área de comida- dije mientras disparada salía del salón. Pude escuchar a Tachikawa gritarme algo pero seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la terraza. Mire al cielo y sentí la brisa alrededor mío, sentí que esa pequeña brisa me quitaba toda marca de asco que acababa de tener luego de haber tenido contacto físico con ellos… Mi plan estaba a flote y no había vuelta atrás, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago de la emoción que sentí al imaginar como acabaría todo esto, al fin podría dormir en paz y _todo acabaría para siempre…_

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en este capitulo solo les di una pequeña introducción acerca de las reacciones que algunas de las "victimas" tienen al ver que una persona a la que maltrataron mentalmente, al la que degradaron de una manera tan brutal, y a la cual abusaron de ella como persona en diferentes sentidos, vuelve a sus vidas luego de dos años de ella estar desaparecida. Bueno también podemos ver que Sora viene muy cambiada y dispuesta a arruinar la vida de los demás y hacerles pagar por todo el daño pagado y definitivamente no piensa dar marcha atrás.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que han dejado de verdad todos ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir continuando con esta historia y lo siento mucho la tardanza de verdad no tenia muy bien organizadas algunos detalles.**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Saludos & Besos **


	4. Un doloroso recuerdo

**Bueno y aquí estoy de regreso. Espero que disfruten mucho de este capítulo.**

**NI DIGIMON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Sora ya había salido desde un largo rato a la terraza, la verdad no era que se querría quedar ahí todo el recreo, la verdad estaba esperando a alguien. Esa persona la iba ayudar a llevar a cabo el plan que ella había planeado para todos aquellos que le habían hecho una vida imposible y desdichada por un largo tiempo. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía como una hora y eso era algo desesperante, hasta que escucho unos pasos.

-Sora, siento mucho haber llegado tarde, la verdad me perdí, además es una de las escuelas más grandes que he visto sin duda alguien que es nueva acá, como yo, se le haría muy difícil encontrar el camino. Sobre todo cuando _alguien_ le aseguro que vendría a buscarla- dijo la voz femenina un poco agitada, de seguro por tanto correr.

-Lo siento mucho Ayame- dijo Sora mientras se daba la vuelta- La verdad lo pensé bien y llegue a la conclusión de que el plan se llevaría a cabo mucho mejor si nadie sabe que nos conocemos desde antes, solamente para que todo se vea obvio.

-Pues déjame decirte que no es nada divertido ser la nueva y menos cuando todos los chicos te miran con una cara de estúpidos y las chicas te miran de mala manera- dijo Ayame mientras ponía ambas manos en su diminuta cintura.

-Ayame, tranquila esto será solo por un par días, si es que cumples con tu parte y no te desvías de tu objetivo, porque te vi coqueteando con un chico.- dijo Sora con la mirada fría hacia Ayame.

-Ja, aparte me viste y no me pudiste ni avisar de tu presencia, y no te preocupes que no me voy a desviar de mi objetivo, además si no lo hago el incomodo viaje que tuvimos desde los Estados no habrá valido la pena.- dijo Ayame mientras rodaba los ojos- De todos modos lo hago por ti, te debo mucho Sora- dijo Ayama mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-No empieces, ya eso ni vale la pena volverlo a traer ahora, ese desgraciado esta muerto y nunca volverá, créeme, ha de estarla pasando muy bien en el infierno, donde pertenece- dijo Sora con una mirada de enojo al solo recordarlo- Ojala lo hubiese matado yo- suspiro para luego ver que Ayame estaba al borde de lagrimas.

-Tienes razón, no debí haber traído ese tema ahora. Vamos voy a bajar para encontrarme con tú ya sabes quién, nos vemos luego- dijo Ayame mientras iba directo a las escaleras para bajar de la terraza y dejar a Sora- ¿Sabes? Ojala ellos lleguen a sufrir más de lo que tu sufriste, sé muy bien que no será así, pero créeme que hasta ahora, ese es mi mayor deseo- dijo mientras salía.

_-Ese es el mío también_- pensó Sora mientras veía como todos los alumnos del patio empezaban a charlar y a divertirse con sus amigos, tal y como ella alguna vez lo hizo. Definitivamente por una parte se sentía muy bien tener algo de compañía en este plan y es que simplemente esa era la ley de la vida o del ser humano: Un ser humano no podía vivir sin socializar, aunque fuese con solamente una persona, y ella no era la excepción. Ayame significa mucho para ella, y hasta ahora era la única persona en la que podía confiar.

* * *

**Yamato's Pov…**

Sora nos había perdonado, luego de tanto tiempo y luego de sufrir mucho gracias a mi conciencia, ella había llegado de lo más inesperado y nos había perdonado luego de tanto daño hecho. Antes de que pudiéramos decirle algo más se fue rápidamente a otro lugar asegurándonos que volvería y nos vería en el patio para ir a comer. Se supone que me debería de sentir alegre y relajado ya que había recibido su perdón, pero no me sentía así, al contrario me sentía muy confundido y algo no estaba bien, algo no concordaba en todo esto, y eso era lo que más me intrigaba… ¿Por qué se había ido en realidad? ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué volvió? Esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza y no me dejaban pensar bien toda esta situación. Sentía que algo malo vendría junto con su llegada.

Volví a recordar cómo nos había visto cuando se empezó a presentar y vi en sus ojos que algo había cambiado ya no era la misma, sus ojos no expresaban nada de dolor, fragilidad y rencor como la última vez que la vi, ahora no expresaban nada, simplemente nula, no había nada que pudiese encontrar en ellos y eso me preocupaba, definitivamente algo había pasado estos dos años. Sabía que no me lo diría y estaba más que seguro que había algo en lo que dijo cuando nos perdono que no resulto cierto, lo sentía, ella en realidad no había olvidado.

**Fin de Yamato's Pov…**

* * *

Kari, T.k, Tai, Mimi y Matt estaban en una mesa sentados comiendo en una mesa, según el colegio era una de las mesas más populares. Estaba integrada por el cantante de la banda "Los Tennage Wolves", Yamato Ishida, la cual se decía que era una banda muy reconocida en Odaiba, no solo se caracterizaba por ser un cantante con una voz tan bella sino que también por su físico el cual era muy atractivo ya que su cabello era rubio como el sol y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo. Sumandole también como el chico más guapo del colegio el cual tenía a todas las chicas bajo sus pies (bueno casi todas). Luego estaba Taichi Kamiya, el capitán del equipo de soccer, era el mejor jugador del colegio y también uno de los más atractivos, su piel era morena, sus ojos achocolatados y su buen físico le hacían una gran popularidad. En esa mesa también estaba la líder de las porristas, actual novia del capitán de soccer, era una chica con ojos color miel, piel blanca, cabello castaño el cual terminaba en ondas y sobretodo un cuerpo envidiable, definitivamente el sueño de todo chico. Luego estaba Kari Yagami, hermana del capitán de soccer, ella era la capitana del equipo de volley ball y la novia del capitán de baloncesto, su piel era blanca, su cabello castaño liso y corto, sus ojos cafés y su rostro era tan angelical que era muy raro que ella recibiera un no por respuesta cuando tenía caprichos. Por último pero no menos importante estaba T.k Takashi, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, era igual que su hermano Yamato, la única diferencia es que este tenía los ojo menos profundos que su hermano, pero a pesar de ello, eso no le quitaba la popularidad con las chicas.

Todos ellos era una de las mesas más populares y envidiables en todo el colegio. Nunca nadie que no fueran ellos mismo se sentaban en esa mesa y nunca nadie era invitado a comer ahí y menos se atrevían siquiera a preguntar si podían tomar asiento por pena al rechazo.

Les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Mimi de lo mas emocionada mientras todos los ojos se posaban en ella.- Bueno la verdad es una sorpresa para T.k y Kari- dijo aun más emocionada mientras los mencionados se veían más curiosos e interesados en la plática.

-Wow, primer día y ya recibimos una sorpresa- dijo T.k con una sonrisa mientras veía a Kari la cual estaba también muy emocionada.

-Bueno, ¿Están listos?- dijo Mimi mientras ambos asentían- ¡Sora ha vuelto!- dijo o más bien grito Mimi mientras elevaba las manos como para agregarle más emoción.

-Genial, eso significa que ya volveremos a ser una familia como antes- dijo T.k mientras se levantaba de la emoción.- ¿Y dónde está qué no la veo?- dijo este mientras miraba a Mimi.

-Justo detrás de ti- dijo una voz, la cual sorprendió mucho a T.k y sin más espera la envolvió en un gran abrazo seguido por Kari.

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto Sora- dijo Kari mientras Sora y ella tomaban asiento en la mesa- Admito que creí que T.k estaba loco cuando dijo que te había visto en la mañana, pero ya veo que no-dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa a T.k y luego volvía su atención hacia ella.

-Espérenme, ya vengo- dijo T.k saltando de la mesa mientras corría hacia otra dirección.

-¿Adónde va T.k?- dijo Mimi mientras trataba de buscar a T.k entre tanto alumnado.

-Ahí está- dijo Kari apuntando hacía un punto en específico.

-Si yo fuera tú, me pondría más que alerta, no es de lo más extraño que a T.k se le acerquen chicas pero que T.k se acerque a una chica que no seas tú…-dijo Mimi mientras ladeaba la cabeza en desaprobación.

-Mimi, no le metas miedo, además todos sabemos que T.k solo tiene ojos para mi queridísima hermana- dijo Tai con una sonrisa- Y T.k sabe que si le hace daño pues se las tendrá que ver conmigo- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca.

-Ash, la verdad no me importa, ella es una chica que conoció en la clase de química, el maestro los puso de pareja, ella es una chica cualquiera nada en especial- dijo Kari mientas le daba menor importancia y tomaba un bocado de su sándwich.

-Ja, pues si esté de presentárnosla no creo que sea una chica cualquiera- dijo Mimi mientras todos veían como T.k se acercaba con la chica.

-Chicos ellas es Ayame, es mi pareja de química, Ayame ellos son mi hermano Matt, Tai, Mimi, Sora y mi novia Kari- dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos.

-Mucho gusto, espero que todos no llevemos bien- dijo mientras les regalaba una sonrisa.

-Sabes, eres muy suertuda, no todos los días alguien es invitada a esta mesa-dijo Kari mientras le daba una mirada muy diferente a las que daba normalmente.

-Oh, bueno en ese caso hoy ha sido mi día de suerte- dijo mientras miraba a T.k con una sonrisa.

-Kari empezó a analizar muy bien a Ayame y definitivamente creyó que Mimi tal vez tenía razón, tendría que estar muy alerta con esa chica. Obviamente se suma más su alarma de alerta cuando se fijo que la chica tenía un cuerpo envidiable, su cabello negro y ondulado y ojos azules daban mucho que desear a los hombres.

-Sora se fijo muy bien en la situación y ante sus ojos esta iba perfecta, Kari tenía celos de que T.k empezara a sentir interés por Ayame y le pusiese más atención a alguien que era nueva y le faltase mucho por conocer a que le pusiese atención a alguien que ya sabía su vida entera.

El timbre sonó de repente indicando que era hora de ir a clases. T.k, Kari y Ayame se fueron a su salón mientras que Tai iba a dejar a Mimi al de ella. Dejando solo a Matt y Sora.

-¿Por qué volviste?- dijo Matt mientras iba caminando con Sora hacia el salón.

-Pues es obvio, es mi país natal, no veo por qué no pueda volver, además deberías estar alegre que te perdone luego de todo lo que me hiciste pasar- dijo Sora mientras evitaba la mirada del rubio y miraba hacía el frente.

-O tal vez volviste solo por qué no me pudiste olvidar- dijo Matt mientras se ponía en frente de Sora tapando el paso, mientras mostraba su sonrisa coqueta.

-(Suspiro) Matt- dijo Sora negando con la cabeza- al parecer tu idea de ser el ombligo del mundo no ha cambiado, puede ser de que los haya perdonado y me haya vuelto a juntar con ustedes y todo eso pero créeme que ya nada es igual, la gente cambia por los golpes de la vida y esto da una reacción la cual es que también la vida de las personas a su alrededor pueda cambiar, ya no soy esa niña inocente y tonta- dijo mientas seguía su camino dejando a Matt sin palabras.

-Eso lo vere- dijo luego de quedarse estático por unos segundos.

* * *

Kari veía muy bien a su nueva enemiga, definitivamente T.k sentía mucho interés por ella y es que la mitad de la clase la estuvo ignorando solo por estar hablando con Ayame la cual no mostraba ningún signo de estar incomoda a la par de él.

-Eee…. T.k disculpa, ¿me podrías explicar lo que está diciendo el maestro de matemáticas?- dijo Kari mientras le tocaba el hombro a T.k para que le pusiera atención.

-Kari tendrás que esperarme un momento ahora estoy explicándole a Ayame- dijo T.k mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir explicando.

-¡Uy, esto no puede ser!- dijo Kari mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Señorita Yagami, ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase?- dijo el maestro mientras todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia ella, Kari negó con la cabeza roja de vergüenza- En ese caso salga de mi clase por qué si no quiere poner atención no me distraiga a otros que sí quieren pasar mi clase con buenas notas- dijo mientras abría la puerta del salón y Kari salía cabizbaja.

-Ay, maldita seas Ayame, pero no creas que te dejare a T.k en tus manos, si es necesario pelear, pues que empiece la batalla-dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba del aula.

* * *

Sora paso toda la clase pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, todo había salido perfectamente bien, hasta ahora… Lo había pensado varias veces y por la actitud del rubio mayor supo que no se creía todo completamente y claro se lo suponía ya que de todos ellos él era el más listo y audaz del grupo, Tai había perdido la inteligencia desde que tuvo a Mimi de novia y pues Mimi siempre fue estúpida según ella. Yamato no era como Tai o Mimi no confiaba tan fácilmente en las personas y nunca bajaba la guardia ante cualquiera, siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas y cuando tenía algo en mente no había ser humano que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, así que definitivamente Ishida sería un reto que estaba dispuesta a superar. Tai sería muy fácil de engañar si su pequeña princesita lo engañaba con una actuación barata pues entonces no dudaba que este se creería cada cosa que ella dijese. Mimi sería pan comido, obviamente tendría que aguantarse varias cosas de ella pero con tal de sacarle información acerca de lo sucedido estos dos años ella estaba más que dispuesta a aguantarla.

Sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que era su celular el cual tenía la palabra mensaje en la pantalla, lo abrió era de la única persona que sería tan descuidada como para andarle escribiendo en hora de clases. Ayame le había mandado un mensaje diciendo de que todo iba mucho mejor de lo planeado y que a este paso todo terminaría muy rápido.

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle se puso a pensar en que no, no quería que todo se terminara tan rápido quería que fuera de la manera más lenta y dolorosamente posible, quería ver como se destrozaban unos a otros, quería ver lágrimas en sus ojos, ver el dolor en cada mirada, quería verlos sin nada más que ofrecer. Definitivamente sabía que todo marcharía bien, no estuvo gastando estos dos años y sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban las emociones, sabía muy bien como algunas personas reaccionaban a los duros golpes de las personas que más querían. Las personas cometían locuras gracias a sus emociones, cometían las estupideces más grandes del mundo solo para llegar a su objetivo, como ella lo hacía ahora mismo, tenía en su mente la teoría de que el corazón no aguantaba tantas emociones y gracias a ello estas explotaban incitándonos a cometer cosas que hacemos sin pensar. Las emociones tomaban control sobre la gente.

La clase se hacía cada vez más larga según ella, vio el reloj de su celular y aún faltaba media hora para que la lección terminara. No lo pensó dos veces y dejo que el sueño se apoderara de ella, sin duda ella no era de esas personas que no le importaban los estudios, al contrarío era uno de sus más grandes anhelos para llegar a ser alguien en la sociedad y para eso tenía que tomar los estudios enserio, pero la clase estaba más que aburrida y la vieja que estaba enfrente ni atención ponía a otra cosa que no fuera la pizarra.

* * *

_El paisaje tomaba lugar en un precioso lago y el suelo lleno de grama verde y fresca, flores de varios colores, un sol que iluminaba todo lo que estaba a su vista y lo hacía parecer más bello de lo que en realidad era, había árboles grandes que daban una sombra muy agradable y el viento que se respiraba era puro y hasta se podía decir que era mágico cuando este tocaba a la naturaleza y hacia bailar a las flores y mover las hojas de los árboles. Definitivamente una escena muy romántica para toda pareja. Y al parecer era un lugar que solo ellos conocían ya que nadie estaba presente y no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Era su lugar secreto._

_-¿Me amas?- pregunto un chico rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello peli-rojo de su acompañante._

_-Con todo mi corazón- dijo la chica mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.- Es imposible no amarte Matt, eres mi todo y definitivamente no sé qué haría sin ti._

_-Qué bien por qué yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti Sora- dijo el chico mientras extendía su mano hasta la cintura para atraer a la chica más cerca de él.- ¿Aún tienes miedo?- dijo mientras ponía su barbilla encima de la cabeza de la peli-roja y sentía cómo ella asentía con la cabeza.- No deberías sabes que yo __**nunca **__te lastimaría, jamás sería capaz de engañarte o dejarte, con tanto tiempo que llevamos ya deberías saber que tú eres la única._

_-Lo sé Matt que debería de tener eso bien claro, pero debes ponerte en mi lugar, tu eres un chico guapo, talentoso, popular, inteligente que podría tener cualquier chica a sus pies y yo solo soy…-dijo antes de que el rubio le interrumpiera._

_-La chica más maravillosa del mundo, a la que amo con todo mi ser, a la cual protegería como sea, no importa el costo, la chica que es el cielo, el mundo para mí, que siempre está ahí para mí y me comprende como nadie lo había hecho, esa eres tú y yo simplemente soy el chico más afortunado del mundo por el simple hecho de tenerte. – termino el rubio para luego plantarle uno de los besos más lentos y románticos que la peli-roja haya recibido._

_-Estoy lista- dijo Sora mientras su rostro tomaba un tono rojizo y le daba un beso más apasionado al rubio. Esa tarde ambos se entregaron, entregaron todo lo que tenían, su alma, corazón, su inocencia, pureza, entregaron todo lo que pudieron y no se arrepintieron ni un segundo. _

_Ahora la noche tomaba lugar en ese lugar, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban la noche y a los dos amantes que trataban de esconderse de todo el mundo para crear un mundo donde solo ellos habitaban, donde no existían dolor ni preocupaciones, solamente amor._

_Matt, tengo que irme, mi madre ha de estar muy preocupada por mí- dijo la peli-roja mientras se acomodaba su ropa y evitaba todo contacto visual con el rubio, la verdad ella aún tenía mucha pena de verle a la cara con lo sucedido._

_-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- pregunto el rubio con naturalidad mientras se acercaba a Sora y la tomaba de la cintura._

_-N-no, no es ne-ne-cesario mi mamá podría mal, mal pensar y eso es lo que me-menos qui-quiero- dijo Sora mientras tartamudeaba y miraba hacía el suelo como si algo interesante estuviese pasando debajo de sus pies._

_-Que tierna- dijo Yamato mientras mostraba una sonrisa y tomaba el rostro de su chica para que lo mirara directamente- Sabes te amo más que a mi vida Takenouchi Sora, jamás había amado a alguien de esta manera-dijo mientras unía sus labios con los de Sora, quitandole el aire como siempre, dejándola sin palabras y con un montón de mariposas en su interior._

_-Ya-Yamato, no me distraigas- dijo Sora mientras se separaba de los labios que la tenían bajo un hechizo cada vez que los probaba.- Te amo- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo para evitar que la regañada de su madre fuera más extensa de lo que ya estaba segura que sería. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Odaiba no podía dejar de pensar en su chico rubio que le robaba el aliento y hacia que su corazón latiera a mil cada vez que escuchaba un te amo de sus labios, todo esto para ella tenía que ser un sueño y si así fuese pobre del idiota que intentara despertarla. Cuando iba a mitad del camino recordó que había olvidado decirle a su novio sobre el torneo de tenis que se aproximaba y como si tuviese cohetes en las piernas corrió en busca de su chico, podía decirle el día siguiente pero no estaría mal aprovechar que aún seguía en la calle, de todos modos que más daba que su madre la regañara, de todos modos ya se las había ganado._

_Esperaba que el chico aun siguiera en ese lugar secreto para ellos, sino su corrida habría sido en vano, y ahí lo vio como esperaba pero al parecer no estaba solo, estaba con… una chica y ambos se estaban… besando… No esto era una broma, ese no era Yamato tenía que ser otra persona, que salieran las cámaras y los productores del programa para decirle que todo era una broma, que ese no era aquel chico al que le había entregado su corazón y su primera vez. Espero dos minutos más que para ella fueron horas para que salieran las cámaras y todo el elenco del programa, pero nada, ahí estaba ella parada mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y sentía como el corazón se le quebraba en mil pedazos._

_-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo mientras salía de su escondite y para su mala suerte, sus ojos no estaban engañándola ahí estaba Yamato al lado de una chica._

_-Sora podemos explicarlo…- dijo la chica mientras tomaba un paso hacia el frente mientras Sora tomaba uno hacía atrás._

_-¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE USTEDES DOS EN TODO MI VIDA!- grito la peli-roja mientras estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero alguien la detuvo del brazo._

_-Sora esto no es lo que crees- dijo Yamato mientras veía a la peli-roja con una mirada totalmente seria, una mirada que ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir de parte de él._

_-¡QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE SI VENGO A DECIRLE ALGO A MI NOVIO Y LO VEO BESANDOSE CON MI MEJOR AMIGA, TU SOLO ME USASTE Y YO LO DI TODO POR TI SOLO PARA QUE ME ESTUVIESES ENGAÑANDO CON UN ZORRA COMO ELLA!- grito Sora a todo pulmón mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos hasta tocar el suelo._

_-No le digas así- dijo Yamato con voz firme aun no dejándola ir._

_-Ah, ¿ahora ella es la victima solo por haberle dicho zorra?- pregunto la peli-roja con ojos de sorpresa aun no queriendo creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo- Pues déjame decirte que si se mete con él novio de su "mejor amiga" se le considera una ¡ZORRA! ¿No es así Mimi?- dijo Sora mientras miraba a su ahora ex –mejor amiga con resentimiento._

_-Sora, ya no seas inmadura, mírate, nadie quisiera estar con una chica tan sencilla y común como tú, no tienes nada en especial y jamás tendrás a alguien que te amé de verdad por qué no te lo mereces, nadie puede amar a algo tan simple- dijo Mimi mientas cruzaba sus brazos._

_Sora herida un poco por las palabra de su ahora ex –mejor amiga decidió irse de ahí con el poco de orgullo que aún le quedaba.- Saben qué, los dejos solo para que así vuelvan a sus asquerosos asuntos, supongo que no hay nada más que decir- dijo mientras miraba a Matt dándole a entender que todo había terminado- Ojala que se pudran en el infierno- dijo mientras se iba de ahí con el corazón roto._

_Cuando llego a casa, luego de escuchar el sermón de su madre se fue a su cuarto a llorar como nunca en la vida, aun no podía creer que le había dado todo al mismo demonio, no podía creer que había sido tan estúpida como para haberle confiado tantas cosas a Mimi para que luego ella la traicionara de esa forma, jamás se los perdonaría, jamás olvidaría esta noche cuando descubrió que los verdaderos amigos no existen y que el amor es algo que no nos ayuda en nada y simplemente juega con nosotros hasta vernos caer y se complace de vernos destruidos, jamás se volvería a enamorar._

* * *

-Sora, levántate, ya termino la clase… Sora- escuchaba decir mienta sentía como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza y frotaba sus ojos, dándose cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto, aún estaba en aula recibiendo clases. Se dio cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla pero más que eso un recuerdo.

-Te quedaste dormida, a la otra ten más cuidado si no quieres que te descubran, ademas ya estamos en la otra clase.- dio Tai mientras le sonreía.- Ja, y pensar que antes era yo el que dormía, buenos tiempos esos.

_-Pues yo que tú me voy preparando para lo que te espera en este tiempo_- pensó Sora mientras volvía a poner atención a la clase no sin antes sacar una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

**Bueno en verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad me disculpo por el anterior la verdad no me gustó, mil disculpas falta de inspiración. Pero en verdad espero que este les haya sido de su agrado, aun qué me quedo un poquito largo, gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y gracias por su apoyo, también les aviso que muy pronto actualizare las historias que tengo pendiente ya que las he descuidado, también pido disculpas por eso. Bueno espero que se animen y le den un click al botoncito de abajo para dejar un review ;)**

**¡Besos & Saludos!**


End file.
